


Blizzard

by MAKEMECRYS



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAKEMECRYS/pseuds/MAKEMECRYS
Summary: Dream has always admired his close bond with George, but as Florida has an usual drop in temperatures, Dream feels a blizzard form in his head. As the frostbite of affection peels off Dream's skin, it's not long before he reaches the eye of the storm.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.  
> Feel free to draw fanart and discuss this story, but I ask that you do not share it with any cc.  
> Please be respectful of my wishes.  
> :)

**message from the author**

* * *

hello!  
  
  
this is quite an exciting project,  
but i haven't written in a long time.  
so be nice please, and try to not point out mistakes  
unless they're big.  
  
enjoy! :)


End file.
